


Surat untuk mantan

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Untuk storial.co dan nulisbuku.





	Surat untuk mantan

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk storial.co dan nulisbuku.

Untuk kamu yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, selamat pagi.

 

Atau - selamat  _ apapun _ di tempatmu berpijak kini. Entah kamu tengah menyaksikan matahari mengintip dari celah mendung atau melihatnya tergelincir bersama arakan senja. Walaupun kata 'selamat’ terasa konyol tatkala kamu sandingkan dengan aku dan kamu, karena kita tidak pernah benar-benar mengecap maknanya. Tidak ada yang 'selamat’ tentang kita, baik setapak tempat kita melangkah maupun genggaman tangan kita yang berakhir tercerai-berai.

 

Dunia terasa menyenangkan ketika 'selamat’ merupakan bagian dari awal hubungan kita. ‘Selamat, semoga kalian langgeng’, kata-kata mengalir diiringi raut-raut ceria, sekalipun jarak yang membentang di antara kita bukan sekadar satu-dua depa. Teknologi belum terlalu akrab dengan keseharian kita. Dahulu aku meringis senang dan menjadikan pesan-pesan pendekmu hartaku. Ponsel tuaku yang tidak sanggup menampung kenangan darimu membuatku menyalin manual manis kata-katamu. Termasuk serapahmu ketika aku sedikit saja terlambat membalas karena kamu tidak pernah mau tahu. Aku dan kenaifanku menganggap marahmu adalah tanda cintamu; karena seperti itulah caramu mencintaiku - seperti itulah kamu mengklaim aku.

 

Perjalanan kita,  _ sayangnya _ , tidak berhenti di pesan-pesan singkar tersebut.

 

‘Selamat, akhirnya bisa satu kota dengan dia,’ aku ingat bagaimana mereka menjabat tanganku sebelum aku menyusul untuk melanjutkan hidupku di area yang sama dengan tempatmu,  _ kita, _ menuntut ilmu. Tiba-tiba saja, aku memaafkan segalanya tentangmu - kata-kata yang diketik dalam huruf kapital serta tanda seru. Segala hal terasa lebih mudah dengan kita sedemikian dekat; begitu pikirku, tanpa tahu bahwa jarak fisik yang kini secara nyata tersisa satu-dua depa adalah awal dari mimpi burukku. Pesan-pesan tertulismu bertransformasi menjadi bentakan-bentakan yang langsung menghantam indera pendengaranku. Kata-kata yang dahulu kubaca kini dijejal paksa seiring dengan suara barang-barang dibanting di sekitarku. Ah, dahulu tubuhku bergetar karena buncah kebahagiaan saat menerima pernyataan cintamu, dan berubah menjadi tremor teror karena terperangkap dalam buas emosimu.

 

Kamu tidak pernah menyentuhku dengan tanganmu,  _ ya _ , tetapi kekerasan verbalmu menghancurkan hati dan kepercayaan diriku. Karena kamu tanamkan bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dan tidak ada orang lain yang  _ sudi _ mencintaiku selain kamu. Aku mematahkan sayapku sendiri dan membelenggu kedua kakiku dengan hinaanmu. Kepalan tanganmu akan bersarang di dinding tepat di sebelah bahuku, atau terkadang keningmu yang kau hantamkan di sana sembari meyakinkanku,  _ kamu beruntung bukan kamu yang menjadi sasaran pukulanku _ . Kemudian kamu akan menangis dan berlutut. Melirihkan 'maaf’ berulang-ulang dan bertutur bahwa kamu sedemikian takur kehilanganku dan menyalahkanku karena bertanya. Dan lagi-lagi, aku mengampunimu, karena kamu mencintaiku, karena aku beruntung dicintaimu. 

 

Lambat laun, orang di sekitarku menyadari perubahan yang terjadi kepada diriku. Tak sepatah kata pun tentangmu kuadukan kepada mereka. Sampai segala hal menjadi begitu buruk, begitu menyiksa, begitu mengerikan dan kuberanikan diri untuk  _ akhirnya _ melarikan diri dari perahu yang kita buat bersama. Kita tidak lagi memiliki layar, kamu tahu, dan aku memilih berenang sendirian sekalipun lebih berat ketibang berasa di kapal kecil yang bahkan tidak kamu dayung. Aku ingat bagaimana aku keras menangisi kepergianku, tepukan di bahuku, kalimat menghibur dari kawan-kawanku - dan lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan 'selamat’. Betapa tidak benar bahwa aku tidak pantas. Tertatih aku mencoba memutari dunia yang tidak pernah peduli, tetapi dapat kuhirup semangat baru seolah aku terlahir kembali.

 

‘Selamat, kamu  _ bebas _ .’

 

Untuk kamu yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, selamat pagi.

 

Kamu adalah luka terbesar yang telah disembuhkan oleh waktu. Terima kasih dan maaf tidak lagi berlaku. Segala hal tentangmu telah kuhapus dan kubiarkan membeku, kecuali satu : dari kamu, aku belajar berdamai dengan masa laluku.


End file.
